metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime Hunters
Modes Was there a veteran mode? MetVet No i don't recall a veteran mode for MPH (EGAD1 18:33, 17 August 2008 (UTC)) Latest edit Whoever edited the article to say that Hunters had the ONLY multiplayer metroid game should check their info before editing an article. Metroid Prime 2 has a multiplayer feature. If you were referring to online play, then say that, but its not the only multiplayer. --Squee! Unofficial Time There can be no official time connection to things that have been stated to occur after Metroid Prime Hunters by Nintendo. It goes against the events of the game. One in particular occurs when the Alimbic Cannon is activated. Gunship Transmission: "Severe timefield disruption detected in the vicinity of the Alimbic Cluster." Since Samus was in the Alimbic Cluster, the timefield disruption effected her. This is meant as an overwrite to the events of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes occurring after Metroid Prime Hunters. DragonTetra I think it's referring to the appearance of the Infinity Void and Gorea, which had been sealed in an alternate dimension countless years ago. The resynchronization of time in that dimension and Samus' may be the origin of that disruption. However, I don't think that MPH is a retcon of the rest of the phazon saga. Zeruel21 22:55, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Nintendo officially stated the order went MP1, Hunters, Echoes, Corruption. The timefield disruption refers to either the alimbic cannon or the Gorea/infinity void. ''MetVet'' The Oubliette was in that distortion then, if it was referring to the Infinity Void. Samus going to the dimensional prison after activating the Alimbic Cannon would have her effected by the distortion as well. With that being said, I do not see it having a strong place in the Metroid time line. DragonTetra :What I think that refers to the distortion is that a ship is being pulled out of nowhere. Say you brought Abe Lincoln to modern days. There would be a distortion while he was coming to 2008. However, once he was here, there wouldn't be a distortion any more (the "time portal" would close). Same thing here. The Oubliette is pulled out of another dimension, but once it's here, there is no longer a distortion. Only when it is coming to the normal dimension is there a distortion. ''MetVet'' Hunter creations http://www.metroidhunters.com/launch/index.jsp On the official site, go to one of the character pages, and look to the left above the hunter's name. It should say "Hunter no." followed by a number. I think that these Hunter numbers refer to the order in which each hunter was created during the development. There is no way to prove it, but it is a possibility. DragonTetra 00:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Is it the order they're listed in multi-player? ''MetVet'' :In the multiplayer they are ordered: Samus, Kanden, Spire, Trace, Noxus, Sylux and Weavel. By the numbers on the official site, the order is: Samus, Kanden, Spire, Weavel, Trace, Noxus and Sylux. I think it may be their creation order, but there's no way to prove it. DragonTetra 15:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Zeruel21 Actually, that edit was not fake. The normal ending has the Oubliette explode without Samus excaping. I think the intro/manual foreshadowed this by saying that Samus had to prevent the ultimate weapon from falling into the wrong hands at any cost, or something like that. She only survives by fulfilling the Alimbic Prophecy. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hah, I didn't know that. I only fulfill the prophecy when I play through...Sorry to interfere! Zeruel21 18:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) No big deal, man. We've always got something to learn. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Recent Edit When was it confirmed to be unrelated by Retro? I don't think "pretty sure" cuts it, either. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:32, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have the source handy, but I'll see what I can find. It was in an interview on IGN. The other samples were letter-number format, so why would this one be letter-letter? And beyond that, it was lowercase, and it was made long before the DS existed, much less Hunters. Dazuro 20:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Not mentioned in the art booklet, either. Well, we have two sides - Nintendo apparently said that Hunters occurs after the first Prime during development interviews, but Retro ignores it entirely when it comes to the history between Metroid and Prime 3. I think Retro's word trumps it since it's the most recent. Hunters is VERY loose to the series canon - it's almost a complete spinoff. It's like Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge - Rare made it canon in interviews and such, but it was ignored in the new Nuts & Bolts during the series overview. 20:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You know, Retro talks about it very favorably in the new IGN tour interview. They say that after seeing the fan response to the MPH Hunters, they wished that they put more depth into the ones in Corruption. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hunter's License ~Einsteinium99 23:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Check out the article on Hunter Licenses. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Drained Wait... if Gorea absorbed tha abilities of the 6 bounty hunters beside Samus, shouldn't they be "drained" like described in Alimbic Lore? Yeah it says that they were sort of DRAINED out of their personalities. I think. That could explain the mysterious ship at the end of MP3:C... Go figure. TantrumDog 00:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Trivia'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' may have originally been intended to take place after Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as evidenced by scanning a War Wasp, the scan reads "The royal jelly of the War Wasp queen is so highly valued that hives continue to be harvested on Aether in spite of a shocking death toll." which is cronologically inconsistent with the official timeline. Is that really true? It isn't inconsistent because AETHER IS A PLANET AND CAME BEFORE SAMUS... meaning that people other than Samus were there BEFORE her, this scan could mean hinting about the Alimbic trading with the Luminoth? but still how is it inconsistent, if it is can someone please tell me how cause I really don't how? (Metroid101 02:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC)) How about because all the Luminoth were either asleep or dead, leaving no one to harvest the hives? 02:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) There could have been inhabitants of the planet before the luminoth, perhaps? I don't know. Or maybe it's because, you know... if this is before Echoes, no one knew Aether was in trouble yet. The scan visor isn't psychic; as far as its databases know, hives ARE continuing to be harvested. Dazuro 03:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Force Fields I noticed that we have articles about the different blast shields in this game, but we don't have articles about the different force fields. I think these articles should be made. Anyone Agree? Metroid Master 02:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Gunship Control I've only just checked this article to find a picture of cut gameplay of Samus controlling her gunship. While the picture is pretty, shouldn't it be at least mentioned that this was a cut gameplay mechanic in the trivia for the picture to maintain relevance? I may have missed it, but otherwise the only mention is the caption underneath (a seemingly) random picture. LordElysian 23:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Unused model for Power Bombs? I removed a sentence on a "Power Bomb" model in the trivia section. It's a Trocra and it's not a "unused" model. Same goes with the Power Bomb Generator article. Hounder4 10:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) E3 2004 demo I discovered this video that shows the E3 2004 demo of Hunters. Besides the action with touchscreen mechanics for the demo shown on most images from the internet, there are things that no-one ever notice: * At 0:03, the touch screen displays "Touch here to return to the title screen - RESTART". Behind the text, it shows of what they appear to be two unknown planets. * After touching RESTART, the title screen appears — showing yet another unkown planet, followed by the text "Touch here to start - INITIALIZE" * After touching INITIALIZE, the Player Log-in screen appears, which looks similar to the Samus Screen in Metroid Prime. This screen show four depitions of Samus. On the bottom of the screen, it says "MAP - 01", more likely a reference to a map for the Stasis Bunker in both the First Hunt demo and the final version. **I assume that because the Stasis Bunker first appeared of in the E3 2004 demo, model, collision, texture and animation data of that map in First Hunt and the full Hunters game is called "E3Level" (debug name can be found in the game code). * 0:21 shows the touch screen demonstration. The elements on the top screen are a simple map, and the KILLS and DEATHS count on the lower right; the higher portion of the top screen show the floor you are on (1F) and the time remaining. The bottom of the top screen shows current status during the match, here are messages shown in the video: **"Warning : Energy Low" **"Player 1 was killed by Player 3" **"You eliminated Player 3" **"You were decimated by Player 1" *Lastly, when you "decimated" or killed by another player, the screen goes black and you'll here Samus scream, the same scream in First Hunt and final versions. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] {ROLLBACK} (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 19:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Added to the beta elemets page. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 17:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC)